In the handling, manipulating and formulating of potent compounds and hazardous or toxic materials, it is known to employ a glove box or other type of sealed enclosure, such as an isolation system, to prevent the operator from being exposed to the materials. The operator performs various tasks through glove ports to thereby biologically remove the operator form the hazardous or toxic environment within the sealed enclosure. In relatively large sealed enclosures, the operator uses a protective upper torso suit.
While the foregoing provides adequate protection for the operator, the problem of cleanup of the work area within the enclosure remains a hazardous, laborious and extremely time-consuming and expensive task. Moreover, although precautions are taken in the cleanup procedures, the possibility exists that complete cleanup is not accomplished. That is, conventional cleanup and decontamination procedures involve the application of a solution, such as bleach, peracetic acid, or hydrogen peroxide, to the interior surfaces of the unit. However, the application of such solutions to the interior surfaces of the unit can be problematic if the walls of the unit intersect at angles of less than about 135.degree. to form sharp or acutely angled corners wherein the solution can lie and harbor microbial growth after the cleanup procedure is completed. This may create significant down time because the user may have to wait a significant period of time for the interior of the unit to dry. Further, if the unit is being used to handle sterile materials, there is the risk that the sterility of the unit may be jeopardized due to cleaning solution remaining in the corners of the unit. Similarly, if the unit is being used to handle potent compounds or hazardous materials, traces of the potent compound or hazardous material may remain in the corners of the unit after the cleaning solution evaporates.
Attempts to solve the problem have involved the creation of isolation systems which include coved corners. However, such conventional isolation systems have not proved to be cost effective. For instance, one known isolation system utilizes a frame which is constructed of tubing having a generally square cross section. The walls of the system are formed by generally planar panels which extend between the generally square tubular frame members. With this construction, a sharp corner is formed where each panel is attached to a tubular frame member. To create a coved corner, a longitudinally extending insert which is generally arcuate in cross section is secured within the corners formed between the panels and the tubular frame members. That is, in the case where the tubular frame member extends generally vertical and a pair of panels extend at right angles with respect to each other from the tubular frame member, a first insert is placed between one panel and the tubular frame member and a second insert is placed between the second panel and the tubular member. The application of the insert to the tubular frame member and panel is labor intensive, especially in the area where three tubular members and panels meet to form a corner of the isolation system. The cost of assembling this system has proved to be prohibitive because of the complex structure of the corners.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described sealed enclosures or isolation systems, by providing a walled enclosure wherein adjoining walls are connected by preformed generally arcuate transition areas extending continuously between the planar portions of the adjoining walls. In this manner, the enclosure is easily and inexpensively assembled and can be cleaned and decontaminated without fear of the cleaning solution remaining in the corners of the system and without fear of microbial growth harboring in the corners of the system. Thus, the present invention comprises a facility which can be readily decontaminated and sterilized in a relatively short amount of time while assisting in preventing traces of hazardous materials from remaining in the corners of the unit. Use of the present invention results in a cost effective and safer decontamination and sterilization facility for handling, manipulating and formulating materials in a sealed work area.